


Unexpected Help

by angel_in_me



Series: Rose of Highever [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Розали вздыхает. Морриган всегда была прямолинейна ровно до того момента, пока вопрос не касался её мотивов. Тогда от неё было не дождаться чёткого ответа. Это тоже не поменялось за эти годы.
Relationships: Female Cousland & Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan & Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Rose of Highever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890844





	Unexpected Help

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 18: Ведьма

Розали выглядывает из-за ветвей кустарника, который служит ей прикрытием. На опушке перед ней мирно пасётся ничего не подозревающий олень. Тихим, отточенным до автоматизма движения, она вынимает из колчана на спине стрелу и натягивает тетиву — она всегда предпочитала луку кинжалы, но не пренебрегала и стрельбой. Если чему её и научила жизнь, так это тому, что никогда не знаешь, какой навык пригодится в тот или иной момент.

Она делает вдох, и на выдохе опускает стрелу. Та проносится в воздухе с едва слышным свистом, но прежде чем олень успевает хоть как-то отреагировать, она пробивает ему шею, и животное падает на землю. По траве расползается лужа тёплой крови.

Розали выпрямляется, вешает лук на спину и выходит из укрытия. В одиночку дотащить тушу будет тяжеловато, но лагерь не так далеко, так что она должна справиться без особых проблем. С некоторым трудом выдернув стрелу, она вытирает её о подол дорожного плаща.

— Гляжу, за эти годы твои навыки стрелка стали гораздо лучше, — раздаётся позади неё женский голос, и Розали резко разворачивается, потянувшись к сильверитовому кинжалу на поясе, но, увидев, кто с ней заговорил, застывает на месте в изумлении.

— Морриган? — невольно вырывается у неё.

Она не видела её без малого лет десять, с тех самых пор, как Морриган ушла через элювиан на Драконьем кладбище. И всё же это определённо она.

— И наблюдательность тебя тоже не подводит, — подкалывает её ведьма, но улыбка на её лице по-своему тёплая. Дружеская.

— Как тебя — твой сарказм, — не может удержаться от ответной шпильки Розали. Она наконец убирает руку с рукоятки кинжала.

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — спрашивает она, подходя к давней знакомой. И тогда замечает, что за спиной Морриган стоит мальчик с такими же тёмными волосами. И невероятно задумчивыми глазами — такие обычно бывают у людей, которые прожили не один десяток лет и многое повидали на своём веку.

— Мы с Кираном покинули Инквизицию, когда Вестница закрыла Брешь, — спокойно говорит Морриган, словно бы они не виделись всего пару месяцев, а не лет. — Теперь нас ждёт своя дорога. Так получилось, что она снова пересеклась с твоей.

Розали невольно хмурится от столь загадочного ответа, но она решает пока опустить эту тему, потому что её волнует кое-что ещё.

— А ты, должно быть, и есть Киран, верно? — обращается она к мальчику.

Тот неуверенно смотрит на Морриган, и та лишь кивает в ответ, после чего он наконец выходит из-за её спины. Розали невольно внимательнее вглядывается в его лицо в попытке увидеть черты Алистера. Но не знай она, что это его сын, она бы не смогла догадаться о родстве. Эта мысль вызывает облегчение вперемешку с ноющей болью, словно от старой раны, которая так толком и не зажила, и теперь напоминает в самое неподходящее время.

— Да, — отзывается он. — А ты — Героиня Ферелдена.

— Тебе мама обо мне рассказывала?

— Я тебя помню, — говорит Киран. — Вернее, помнил. Ты сражалась храбро не только с ним, но и с собой. И до сих пор борешься с песнью внутри тебя.

— Так он… — начинает Розали, обращаясь к Морриган, но та её перебивает, не дав закончить вопрос.

— Больше нет, — качает она головой, и Розали кажется, что она видит облегчение в глазах ведьмы. — Но единение с подобными силами не проходит бесследно. Их отголоски преследуют его до сих пор.

— Неужели ты потому здесь и оказалась?

— Можно и так сказать.

Розали вздыхает. Морриган всегда была прямолинейна ровно до того момента, пока вопрос не касался её мотивов. Тогда от неё было не дождаться чёткого ответа. Это тоже не поменялось за эти годы.

— Ты так говоришь, словно ты меня искала, — в тон Кусланд пробирается нотка напряжения.

— Скорее, _знала_ , где тебя искать.

— Но как? — изумляется она. — Меня за эти годы заносило в самые разные уголки Тедаса. Даже Лелиана с трудом напала на мой след.

— Мне для этого не нужны шпионы, — загадочно говорит Морриган. — Но большего я тебе сказать не могу, подруга. Даже если бы захотела.

Розали подавляет раздражение, вспыхнувшее внутри после её слов. Морриган здесь явно по делу. Даже если она и не торопится к нему перейти.

— Ладно. Но ты же меня нашла вовсе не ради дружеской беседы, верно?

— Конечно, — кивает Морриган. — Я знаю, что ты ищешь лекарство от Зова. И у меня есть кое-что, что может облегчить твою задачу.

Эти слова вгоняют Розали в ступор. Её поиски вели её от одной зацепки к другой, но, казалось, не приближали к результату ни на шаг. Рано или поздно каждая из ниточек обрывалась, и приходилось браться за новую. Она не позволяла себе опустить руки, но два года постоянных странствий и разочарований всё же начали потихоньку брать своё.

Морриган выуживает из своей дорожной сумки тугой свиток и протягивает его Розали. Кусланд берёт его и тут же разворачивает. Она пробегает глазами по содержимому раз. Второй. Третий. И затем переводит взгляд на ведьму.

— Не может быть, — только и может произнести она. — Всё это время…

— Да, ирония от меня не ускользнула.

— Поверить не могу, — она снова смотрит на свиток, а затем — на Морриган. Розали не знает, как выразить ту благодарность, что переполняет её. Слов, кажется, недостаточно, но это всё, что она сейчас может дать: — Спасибо.

— Я сделала это не ради благодарности, — отзывается Морриган. — Ты однажды показала мне, что такое дружба. Я хотела сделать столь же ценный подарок для тебя.

— Ты и так уже подарила мне и Алистеру жизнь, — тихо говорит Розали. — Без тебя меня бы здесь сейчас не было.

— Нет, — качает головой ведьма. — Тогда я лишь немного продлила её вам. Теперь же мы точно в расчёте.

— Я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.

— Просто будь готова к тому, что перемены ещё не закончились.

— И ты, конечно же, не пояснишь, что это значит?

— Нет.

Они понимающе улыбаются друг другу.

— Но теперь мне нужно идти, — внезапно говорит Морриган.

— Погоди! — окликает её Розали. — Может, останетесь с Кираном на ужин? В этих лесах лучше держаться вместе.

— Не в этот раз, — качает головой Морриган. — Мне нужно идти. А тебе — возвращаться, пока твои спутники не начали тебя искать.

— Что ж, тогда… До встречи.

Морриган отзывается не сразу. Она внимательно всматривается в лицо Розали, но та видит, что её взгляд устремлён куда-то дальше. Морриган словно бы вслушивается в слова, которые Розали не слышит. Наконец она кивает. 

— До встречи.

Розали провожает старую подругу и её сына взглядом, пока те бесшумно не исчезают в чаще. Она убирает свиток в сумку и спешит к туше убитого оленя. Ей нужно как можно быстрее вернуться в лагерь.

Лекарство от Зова было куда ближе, чем они думали. И если это правда… Скоро она сможет выполнить своё обещание и вернуться к Алистеру.


End file.
